Nightmare scenario
by pesi
Summary: The team find themselves in a living nightmare when the events of grave danger reply themselves GSR
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer blatant rip off of grave danger. But I figured I'd come up with my own take on the two voice's on the tape thing and this is it. It made sense to me that it could happen this way. So I'm back to my favourite (and hopefully best) type of writing angst and GSR. Hope you like it leave me a review and I will reply even if it's just thanks: )**

**Wednesday 11th 5:30 pm**

"So why exactly are we here?" Catherine asked Brass who was greeting her and Nick as they got out the car.

"Anonymous call claims to have seen a burglar" said Brass "we had a look round hard to tell if anyone's been in the place is spotless through, but when we checked out the registered owner we found they'd been dead for three years"

"False name" suggested Nick "I thought you had to have documents to buy houses" "if its legit" replied Brass as they entered the house.

"Wow" was Catherine only remark as they entered a front room that made Warrick's trunk look disorganised.

"This could take sometime especially as we don't' know what were looking for" said Nick getting his torch out.

"Time to call in the cavalierly" suggested Brass.

"Well Sara's got her own DB out in the middle of no where and Grissom' helping dayshift with bugs."

"Warrick's day off, that leaves Greg" smiled Catherine flipping her phone open and ringing him as Nick continued to search the house. He flipped a light switch but found it didn't work. Then he noticed from the wall at the end of the corridor there was an orange light casting down on the wall. He walked over and began banging it until he found a hollow part. With a little push a flap fell down in the middle of the wall casting orange light across the hallway. The hole was big enough for Nick to get through if he braced himself with one leg against the other wall. There was a table at the other side for him to climb out onto. He pulled his torch out getting a better look at the room.

"CATH" came Nick's sudden slightly panicked cry from down the corridor. Brass drew his gun and went out into the corridor followed by Catherine. They saw the light and headed to where Nick's head was poking through the hole. Nick helped Catherine thought the hole while Brass was left to struggle through himself.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Catherine. The room was completely filled of photos and boxes. On closer inspection boxes contained empty evidence bags, bits of what looked like rubbish, metal scraps and dirt. Nick had his flashlight shone on a photo on the wall.

"Stalker" was all Nick said. The photo was of a crime scene. Nick was facing sideways onto the camera talking to Catherine and in the distance were Sara and Greg. The photo was clearly taken with a long lens. Catherine quickly began scanning the rest of the photos.

"I knew it, Grissom tried to keep it form me, someone else was working with him," said Nick looking panicked.

"Your not the focus of these" said Catherine her face inches form the wall she pulled off one photo "Sara is" she said holding the photo of Sara waking and drinking a cup of coffee.

"Brass call the officer with Sara get her back to the lab and tell him not to leave her side" instructed Catherine

"Hang on so we get called out to a suspected burglary turns out to be owned under a false name and we find a room full of photos of us" said Nick

"This wasn't a accident," replied Catherine as Greg's head appeared in the hole making both of them jump.

"What's up Brass say's there's some freaky shrine to CSI's" said Greg climbing through and getting his leg caught nearly falling on Catherine.

"We were meant to find these," continued Catherine handing the photo of Sara to Greg who began looking.

"So someone wants us to know they're watching"

"Someone who thinks there smarter than us" said Catherine

"Um Cath doest this look familiar" said Greg holding up a bit of flexi glass covered in dirt. "I think this is a little too weird for coincidences," he said as Nick's eyes grew wide at the picture of Walter cut out the paper.

"Walter, someone was a big fan," she said pulling out newspaper cutting of the incident.

"Cath some of these are from years ago" said Greg pulling out newspaper cuttings one about Grissom.

"We got a problem," said Brass coming back in looking flustered.

"Office got held up road was blocked, Sara's gone"

Everyone froze what they were doing.

"This is where it gets too familiar, her camera and vest were laid out in evidence bags on her car hood"

**Wednesday 11th 5:16pm**

"Sara there you are" Grissom's voice echoed down the corridor. "You have a reported DB out on route 34" Grissom said handing her a piece of paper.

"So the middle of no-where" Sara corrected him looking at the slip.

"Your working solo" added Grissom ignoring the fact she was clearly unhappy about been sent to the middle of the desert.

"Solo?" she questioned.

"Cath and Nick are on their way to meet Brass, Warrick's off and Greg's late" said Grissom looking at his watch is if this action would make Greg appear.

"Solo it is then but if have to spend all night in the middle of nowhere with just an officer for company I won't be happy" said Sara walking of down the corridor.

"I'll cheer you up later" called Grissom as Sara shut the door behind her.

Well this was great. She'd arrived at the 'scene' to find no officer instead she could see a body hanging in a tree in the distance. Most of her brain was telling her to go over and start processing but then the lecture she'd get of Grissom for going over with out a officer present made her stay, well the look in his eyes did. the look he got when he thought she was in danger.

"Come on" Sara called to herself. She hadn't met that much traffic.

Twenty minutes later and she was still stood waiting so she phoned.

"What road block?" questioned Sara "Well come the other way round," she snapped hanging up. As if he couldn't think to turn around and find a different route. She decided it was pointless waiting for him; there was no one else around for miles, nothing but an abandoned car in the distance probably whoever hung themselves. She pulled out her kit and made her way over to the tree it was only as she got closer she realised something wasn't right. Swing in the tree was a body, but this body had been dead a while the decomposition process had already started and they were dressed n a suit almost something you would get buried in. It was then she felt the presence of someone behind but before she had time to react a cloth had been placed around her face and she passed out as chloroform filled her lungs.

He took his time placing her ID in the evidence bag before laying it down on the hood of her car, he then laid her vest and camera next to it before getting in his own car and driving away.

The wind caught Sara's vest blowing it into her camera, which was where it lay as six pairs of eyes gazed down on it.

"It's happening again," sighed Catherine

**TBC….. if you want that is……….**


	2. Sara's view

When Sara woke she fond her head groggy and her surroundings fuzzy. She tried to move her hand to rub her head to offer some sort of comfort but found it was bound behind her back. It was then she remembered been at the scene then that was it. Her surroundings were dark and she found she had little room to move. Her body was vibrating and she realised she was in the trunk of a car. This panicked slightly and she began struggling but got nothing but bruises form hitting the sides of the car for her trouble. She wasn't gagged but shouting out wasn't going to do much. Her legs were free but she could do little with them. Her breathing was becoming fast and panicked as she realised that she couldn't get out herself she began banging around panic setting in. after the fist adrenalin rush wore of she rolled to her side her breathing heavy and claming. She wasn't going to panic that would help her. She knew at some point she would be taken out he boot maybe she could use the fact she wasn't tied to her advantage and somehow overpower him. She struggled to get in a position where her knees where pulled into her chest. Form there she could easily kick out once the trunk was opened and hopefully knock whoever was there off their feet long enough for her to get away. She was certain hat they wouldn't have left he with a gun through a quick check confirmed that. Now all she had to do was stay in this painful position until someone chose to free her.

When the car jerked to a halt Sara rolled to the side only just regaining her position when light flew into her eyes sending her completely of guard as a pair of strong arms grabbed her and pulled her clear of the trunk. She began kicking around wildly but was dropped painfully onto her back squashing her bound hands.

"Don't be naughty" warned the man standing over her. She quickly took a look at her surroundings, she didn't' recognise any of it not which there was much to recognise nothing but a old wood building in the middle of no where.

"Move" he pulled called pulling Sara with so much force she was jerked forwards towards the lone building. Her eyes adjusted quickly to the subdued lighting. The window was boarded up and only bits of light shone in through cracks in the wall and the boarding. There was a chair in the middle of the small room and a sectioned off part. What scared her more than anything was the video camera mounted so it was facing the chair. He then threw Sara to her knees. For a minute she considered fighting back she would have if the door hadn't swung shut locking her in. even if she could fight him of se would still be stuck. Her wrists were still sore behind her.

"GET UP" he called. Sara slowly began to rise but then stopped. She sure as hell wasn't going to do as he asked even if it made hi angrier she didn't care, she wasn't about to lie down and take it.

"I said" he boomed instead Sara sat back down awkwardly and really looked at the man for the first time. He looked strangely familiar. He was middle aged quite big built with brown unkempt hair falling in front of his face. She was trying to think if he had been a suspect in any cases but she couldn't remember.

"Now, now Miss Sidle I wouldn't go against me. You see it's not going to help you fighting me that will just make your pain worse. Your friends aren't going to come with the cleverly to save you, it's just you and me" he warned advancing on her.

"How do you know me?" asked Sara the investigator in her taking over and her voice coming out surprisingly clam.

"I've been watching you, actually I've been watching all of you" he smiled making Sara shiver.

"So now what you just going to keep me here and do…" Sara trailed off.

"No Miss Sidle I'm not, I guess you don't see the family resemblance" he grinned. "Walter Gordon was my brother"

That one statement sent fear down Sara's back that was who he reminded her of.

"Oh so you're the psycho's brother, guess it runs in the family" Sara really wished she hadn't said that as a fist flew at her face knocking her to the ground and the taste of iron filling her mouth.

"That's your first warning anymore and I'll make it more painful"

Sara backed off slightly as the words 'more painful' rang around the room.

"Why?" asked Sara her voice now trembling slightly.

"I'm sure you can figure that out"

"Revenge for Walter" said Sara spitting blood from her mouth.

"Now that isn't very lady like he said bending down. If I untie you, you have to promise to be good" he said smiling.

Sara simply sat her face stern.

"I'll take that as a yes" he said grabbing her arm and pulling it from her back. She did exactly as he expected and took a swing at him but he was ready grabbing her arm her twisted it behind her back pulling her up and forcing her to sit in the chair. He took a roll of duck tape from the floor and forced Sara's hand down onto the arm taping it up and doing the same with the other.

"That's better" he smiled "and this isn't just for Walter, but I'm sure your friends will figure it out eventually" he added smiling "I hear all corpses talk" he added sending Sara's eyes wide with fear, he'd defiantly been watching them, only Grissom would say something like that.

"I wonder if they even know you're gone. I'm sure Mr Grissom will be here any minute to rescue you" he paused by the partition in the small building "of course I intend to live" he added before disappearing leaving Sara to struggle against the duck tape. He reappeared in the room walking over to the video recorder "I think it's time we sent your friends a message" he smiled

TBC…..

Ok this chapter is for everyone who reviewed and encouraged me to write it. I hop you enjoyed this chapter as well : )


	3. Copy Cat?

Catherine was sat on the floor when Warrick pulled up running from his car still getting dressed. He looked far from his usual calm self.

"What's happened" he shouted having heard something had happened to Sara that was the last information he had got and form the fact Cath was white a sheet sat on the floor it wasn't good. He looked at Grissom who simply stood staring at her car as if he could se her there, Warrick noticed his eyes were red and he looked to be fighting back tears.

"It's happening again," said Nick quietly "someone's taken Sara"

Warrick looked there on the car was her vest and camera he knew exactly what it looked like.

Surprisingly Greg was the calmest of the group. "So it's a copy cat," he said as Grissom turned to him. "I mean it was all over the news wouldn't be hard to get details, makes it harder for us to find them I mean the only thing that's different is their motive if they use the same technique then there's not going to be much new evidence"

Grissom looked at Greg in a way he never had before he looked proud.

"Sara taught me that" he said half smiling as Grissom nodded smiling back.

"Ok we need to process every inch of this scene. Brass get onto highway protrol round here see if they've seen anything and a want a statement of that officer"

"Sure" replied Brass who had come with Catherine when he heard what happened "you want me to get the traffic camera form the adjoining roads, not much traffic they may have picked something up," he said as Grissom nodded.

"I'll take the car with Greg" said Catherine walking over.

"Are you sure your up to it"? Asked Grissom

"It's Sara I'm up to it," replied Catherine patting his shoulder "we'll find her Gil" she said looking into his eyes he had to turn away to wipe away the single tear that fell down his face.

Now was not the time to start showing emotion Sara needed him. It suddenly occurred to him how ironic it was and he smiled, Sara had been waiting years to have him show some emotion towards her and now he was he wasn't here to see. He'd never realised how much it would hurt not to have her around he mostly taken it for granted that she'd still be there when as Catherine put it he got his head out the microscope. Well it was certainly out of it now all he could picture was Sara's smile when he asked her to breakfast. He'd asked both her and Greg but Greg was busy and when she found it was just the two of them her smile had beamed the entire time. He wanted to see her smile like that again and he wanted to be the one to make her.

Catherine was finding at hard processing the car, not because she couldn't find anything but because everything reminded her of Sara and she could see form the look in Greg's eyes he was having the same trouble.

"How many mints does she need?" he questioned trying to break the air as he pulled her glove compartment open only for several pacts of mints and latex gloves to fall out.

"Decomp's best way to get the taste out your mouth" smiled Cath "as for the gloves I imagine Sara wears them for fun, keeps the germs away. Maybe that's why she doesn't get sick" she suggested while spraying the drivers seat with lumenal.

"Well there's no blood, that's good," shouted Catherine

"But someone's still got her. I mean I didn't………he probably used chloroform" said Nick while taking pictures of Sara's footprints on the floor.

"They stop" he called form quite near the tree.

"Well from here you can tell that's not a fresh body," said Warrick looking up "she probably realised that something wasn't right"

"I've got another set of prints," said Nick taking pictures.

"Well these are different and deeper than the rest and smudged maybe knocked her out they got smudged as he lifted her up," said Warrick as Nick took pictures. "Second sets about a size ten, no distinctive patterns"

"Grissom" came the assistant coroner's voice as he approached he brought a ladder and gurney with him which the body was placed on once it was cut down.

"Thank you" said Grissom as they body was taken away.

"Well there was no impression's on the ground form ladders which makes me wonder who he got up there" said Nick taking pictures of the rope.

"Looks clear," said Grissom bending down. "Been rubbed out probably with his feet there's displaced dirt in patches probably couldn't remove his footprints the same once he had ..Sara….he wouldn't' be able to tell when she would wake up" he said starring at the ground.

"Greg check the tree," instructed Grissom. Greg passed the rope down to Catherine who put it in an evidence bag.

"White, look's like the type you use to tie up your boat" said Catherine looking at the rope.

"With lake mead there's a load of shops that sell that stuff.

"As untraceable as a white fibre, nothing unless you have the same piece to match it too" said Grissom as Nick finished taking photos and Greg climbed down from the ladder the coroner had left.

"Lets get back, maybe we can find something to go on," said Grissom as they trudged slowly back to their cars.

TBc…..

A/N – sorry for the shortness of the chapter but I will have a much longer (and better one) up on Thursday

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED I will reply to you next time, I just got distracted


	4. the Tape

Nick, Catherine and Warrick were stood along the table at the morgue waiting for Doc Robbins to appear. The click of his crutch informed them he was coming as the door swung open.

"I'm sorry" was all he said before walking over to the body knowing words weren't going to help but actions would.

"Well the skin came off onto the rope this corpse is at least three months old and is embalmed," he said as they all looked down.

"I've run a tissue sample and he is a John Martin died five months ago from a MI, completely natural" he said handing a piece of paper over to Catherine. "From the dirt on the back of his clothes I'd say he was dragged, must have been quite hard to hang him he's a dead weight, no pun intended"

"So this guys big," said Nick

"Or he's not working alone" said Catherine

"I've bagged the clothes and given them to Hodges to check for trace, I thought you'd want them doing as soon as possible"

Catherine nodded "so I guess we better go find his grave" said Catherine as they left he morgue to met up with Grissom and Greg in the break room.

"What you got" asked Grissom as they entered

"John Martin died from natural causes five mouths ago, were just going to find where he was buried and check it out." Said Cath as shouting was heard form down the corridor.

"GRISSOM" shouted Hodges

"What the hell" he asked getting up flanked by everyone else to find a very sacred looking delivery boy and a brown envelope placed on the counter.

"I didn't' do anything" cried the boy "I just picked it up it was left at our office with money and address please don't get me sacked" he begged looking sheepishly

"Brass talk to him go check out where he works get security tapes," Grissom shouted to Brass who had just appeared.

"We don't' have security" the boy said sheepishly as Brass escorted him down the corridor.

"This is starting to look to familiar," said Warrick shaking his head. Grissom put on gloves and picked the package up taking it back to the lab he checked it for prints watched by everyone else before opening it.

A UBS chip fell out. Grissom looked at the assembled group before walking over to the computer and putting it in. the screen flashed white and the word Watch came up. Catherine looked at Grissom who looked genuinely afraid of clicking it.

"We can't press it what if it going to do something," said Warrick looking across at Nick.

"Warrick man I know you had to do it to find me. Sara's smart she'd have probably shot that light out after seconds" he said slightly reassuring himself. Slowly Grissom clicked it silently praying he wasn't' hurting Sara.

Words began scrolling across the screen

This is revenge but unlike Walter I intend to finish the process

For years I watched him been tortured by the like's of you,

Putting innocent people away and letting the guilty go

Now you have to watch so one you care for in pain

instructions to follow.

With that the screen turned to Sara tied up and blindfolded in a dark small room tied to a chair. Light shone in illuminating blood that was congealing in the side of her face. That image broke Grissom's heart he'd never seen Sara so helpless and scared. Bruising was evident around the side of her face. Catherine's gasp caused Warrick to take her hand. Nick's gaze was fixated on the screen this was what everyone had been through when he had been taken. Been forced to watch and not be able to help his hands gripped the back of the chair he was lent of so tight his knuckles were white.

The screen then flashed up red "this is for Walter" scrolled across.

A man dressed entirely in black with a balaclava appeared on the screen in front of Sara and a bowl of steaming water placed in front of her feet. Sara kicked her feet about but they were grabbed in plunged into the water. Sound then filed the room, the sound of Sara screaming in pain. Nick gripped the chair so hard a pit of the plastic snapped off in his hand Catherine's hand shot to her mouth and she turned away her stomach churning at her friend in pain. Warrick kicked the table at the side tears welling up in his eyes. Greg simply fell into the chair next to him his hands physically shaking tears running down his face. Grissom sat like stone in the chair he gaze stuck on Sara as she thrashed about until her feet were eventually realised and she was able to pull them free, tears were running down her face and Grissom knew she'd be embarrassed that people saw her cry despite what was been done to her.

The screen then went white and word began scrolling across again.

"Do not look for details here for Miss Sidle is already in her

Coffin, unlike Mr Stokes I will deliver her to you in it"

The then screen turned to what looked like a live feed of a under ground space. Sara was slumped clearly unconscious in a small space. The walls were dirt and a red light lit up the place, wooden beams could be seen. The space looked big enough for Sara to move around in but not stand up.

"Now lets see you play hero again, times ticking," flashed up on screen and a clock appeared in the corner with twelve hours ticking down on it.

Grissom Cath called him gently shaking his shoulder a she starred. "Your bleeding" she said looking at his hand whish was gripped so tightly in a fist blood was dripping from where his nails had dug into his hand.

"We need to find her, I need to find her"

**TBC ……… reviews will always be welcome, thanks if you reviewed the last chapter sorry I didn't reply**


	5. Wake up

"Ok so there's about enough air in there for twelve hours, there's no additional supply" said Nick putting down his pen and starring at the piece of paper in front of him "we don't' know how long she's been in there already" he added looking apologetic.

"Ok so we need to work fast," said Catherine taking charge.

"Talked to the boy, no security no way of knowing who left it……..oh my god" muttered Brass seeing the computer which Warrick was sat staring at watching over Sara as he had done Nick.

"That call out this morning couldn't have been a coincidence I mean a room full of pictures of us, he's got to be playing mind games" said Cath pulling Greg from his seat.

"Come on we need to go over that place with a fine tooth comb and quickly, he's not as smart as he thinks" she said

"Warrick you go help I'll watch," said Nick putting his hand on his shoulder.

"No it's ok," said Warrick

"I want to," said Nick as Warrick got up.

"Grissom" Cath was slightly shocked as he appeared in the room he had got up with no warning what so ever and left a few minutes ago. He was carrying his kit in his hand along with a pot of his famous red creeper.

"Big guns" said Grissom simply.

"Oh man is that the red creeper stuff, Sara told me about that it's really good" said Greg a bit to enthusiastically he compensated for been upset by trying to make sure everyone believed he was ok which made him extremely jittery and eager.

"Nick Archie, Hodges and Mia are all willing to swap, I'll be back in an hour tops" he said not really talking to Nick but talking to Sara.

"Hey Nick she still out of it?" asked Hodges coming in and looking at the screen.

"What you got?" asked Nick not bothering to be polite

"Footprints are useless the only good one's I'm ninth nine percent certain are Sara's her size as for the others hard to get a size but as a educated guess I'd say ten no pattern to go by to distorted sorry" he added putting down a piece of paper and leaving

Catherine found herself stood where she had been just hours before outside the small cold looking house with her kit in hand only this time she was flanked by Greg and Grissom.

"Show us what you got," said Grissom following Catherine in each wore white protective covers over their shoes. Cath lead them down the corridor to the small entrance left open from when they left.

"Greg you process the house" he said to a slightly shocked looking Greg. "If you need any help let me know and well get someone from days on it" Greg nodded knowing what Grissom meant was spend as much time as you need because no one is touching this who I don't trust. Grissom was a complex man but surprisingly Greg actually understood him. He wanted to help Sara and knowing Grissom just the fact that Greg was processing it meant something was out of his control. Not which he didn't' trust him but Greg was fairly certain Grissom liked Sara and if he wasn't' processing it that meant someone may have missed something he wouldn't and Greg wasn't about to let him and Sara down by doing that.

One hour later and Greg had worked his way through from one side of the house and was now stood finger printing the front door. So far he had found no prints what so ever the whole house might as well have been sterilised no prints no trace nothing it was frustrating and Greg knew every minute he didn't find something Sara was still trapped with her time running out he could only hope Grissom and Cath had more luck

"Hey how you doing?" Greg popped his head into the orange-lit room startling Cath who physically jumped at his presence.

"We got lots of prints to the eye they all look the same but one is better than none, were going to take this all back to the lab get Archie to get us a time lien on these photo's. As for the boxes we got newspaper cutting about the lab, several note books written in code and a big heap of nothing you?" she asked sounding hopeful at the last question

"Nothing no even a print" sighed Greg as Grissom passed him a box out through the gap

"Were getting nothing here lets take these bag to the lab and start going through them maybe Warrick will have something" said Grissom with a tone in his voice Greg had never heard before he almost sounded defeated.

Warrick found himself stood in a graveyard a few people wondering with flowers several stopped to look at what he was staring at. A mound of dirt to the side and an open coffin lid. The name on the had stone read Julian McLain according to his headstone he had been dead as Robbins predicted just over three months. Around the open grave was taped of. He'd finished processing and had nothing but some tyre marks most likely from whatever dug this grave up. It was furthest away from the entrance and after following the tracks Warrick found the 'digger' had been driven in of the road so he'd lost that way of following it. He'd thought about looking into people who had access to one but that was time consuming and unlikely to turn up anything. The ground was dry and yielded only the occasional footprint which may not even be related. He guessed that the grave was a simple random choose he'd looked around it was one of the more fresh ones and furthest away from the entrance less likely to have been spotted digging it up. He sighed picked up his kit and ducked under the tape heading back to the lab with little more than he'd set of with.

"Hey" Brass walked into the layout room to find Grissom, Greg and Cath buried behind piles of boxes. Brass's suit was not it's usual crisp looking self but dishevelled he'd abandoned the tie he wore earlier and unbuttoned the top few as if hoping to cool him down.

"I checked out connections to Mr Gordan starting with family, none to speak of his only daughters in jail parents dead and his brother has literally dropped off our radar"

Cath looked up as if to enquire if this was suspicious.

"He had lived here sold his house, legit" he added "and left I've got someone working on a current address but so far we can't seem to find him in any state, might be something might be nothing" he said sitting down "as for friends were having an even harder time I've got officers speaking to neighbours where he lived, nothing as for work he was retired but someone's gone round to see if he kept in touch with anyone there" fished Brass as Warrick entered looking just as defeated as everyone there.

Nick was sat playing with is coffee when he noticed Sara start to stir.

"It's ok," he mumbled "don't' panic ok" he didn't' realise he was talking out loud.

"It's going to feel really small like it's closing in just breathe calmly and it will seem bigger."

Sara shuffled on the spot her head was cloudy and her body cold. She felt rough dirt against her back. Her eyes adjusting to the light she realised it was red. Opening her eyes fully she saw she was in what looked to be a hole in the ground. There were wooden beams above her head. She crawled to her feet trying to look for a light source but could only find an emergency light giving out the red glow. She banged her hands against the ceiling panicking as she realised she was stuck in she banged harder.

Nick could tell she was panicking she was shouting but he couldn't read her lips. Banging against the prison that held her in as he had once done. She crawled on the floor rubbing at the dirt sides with her hands looking for a week spot. She couldn't' find one. Fear froze her she suddenly wanted to disappear. She fell backwards leaning against he dirt wall "let me out" she whispered pulling he knees towards her chest she hated small spaces.

Nick watched as Sara drew her knees to her chest her hands trembling gripping them she squashed herself into the corner making the space around her feel bigger. She sat staring at the wooden ceiling above her. She cold see bits of dirt above meaning even if she could get rid of the wood she didn't know how much dirt was on top of her.

"Come on Sara" Nick pleaded with the computer screen.

Sara knew she need to do something sitting like this he could feel the panic rising she wanted to bang against the wood and beg for someone to get her out. She began fumbling in her pockets she found her ID card. Fanning in front of her face she found relief. The temperature had risen as she panicked realising body heat in the enclosed space. She began flipping the card in her fingers they way she had once seen Grissom do when he tried to teach her a magic trick.

For one second Nick thought she had lost it she kept putting what looked like her ID card behind her hand and then trying to flip it out.

"Nick" Grissom's voice startled him.

"She's awake," he said as everyone appeared.

"How's she doing?" asked Warrick Nick moved so they could see.

"What's she doing?" Asked Catherine thinking she had gone into some sort of panicked state.

"Magic" replied Grissom taking up Nick's seat "she's doing magic" he said his hand reaching in his pocket and flipping out his own ID card "I'll watch now" he said as Cath lead everyone else form the room he slumped down in the chair watching as Sara's trembling hands repeatedly flicked the card.

"Were coming" Grissom spoke quietly "I'm coming" he repeated.

TBC?………

**A/N thanks for the reviews please keep them coming if you don't' know what to say answer these questions'**

In Shooting stars why did Warrick go se Tina in the middle of shift? 

**Why didn't' he take his shirt off I got excited for nothing?**

**What's with Greg's hair and why was the straw hat back?**


	6. Nothing

Catherine now found herself on her sixth cup of coffee agitatedly stirring it while staring at a computer screen that was fast turning into a mindless jumble of words. She had to shake her head every few minutes to make the writing come back into focus and Brass was clearly having the same problems.

"Have you tried the new owners of the house seen if they were given a forwarding address?" asked Cath knowing it was something Brass would have done but somehow hoping he forgot.

"Sent an officer round, no address they never even met him sold through a estate agents," he sighed

"Which one?" asked Cath grabbing a pen and paper.

"Jump" replied Brass as Cath began flipping through the phone book.

"Got it" she picked up the phone and dialled.

"Hello jump estate agency Maria speaking how can I help?"

"I'm Catherine Willows I'm with the crime lab, I need to know how far back your sales record go" Catherine was straight to the point but now was not the time to start with pleasantries. There was a silence over the phone line.

"I'm not supposed to give that sort of information out over the phone you'll have to come down to the office" she replied. Cath scanned the phone book for the address it was nearly half an hour away which meant a one hour round trip along with the time it would take to get the information and it may not even be helpful.

"Look I'm not asking for client details so there shouldn't' be a problem if you want me to send uniformed officers round during business hours…" The women cut off Cath.

"Hang on I'll look how far they go back" there was another pause during which Catherine managed to pick the entire spine of the phone book away through agitation.

"Five years" came the disappointing reply. Cath looked at Brass who shuck his head "left town six years ago" he sighed as Cath put the phone down not bothering to say thank you.

"Ok what do we know then?" asked Catherine

"Not much" replied a defeated Brass when Archie appeared in the door way

"Let me guess intractable feed," sighed Cath as Archie nodded.

"Its been changed were working on the pattern but as you know that could take some time."

"What about the video?" asked Catherine

"No windows even with enhancement we can't get anything to indicate where she is. Dark brown wooden walls doesn't narrow it down" he looked apologetic before adding. "There's one thing I've got left to try," he said as he turned to leave.

"What?" asked Catherine getting up and following him into the small room adjoining to where Grissom was sat watching the live feed?

"Well a case I worked a while ago we got a reflection from a tears" he said fast-forwarding the video to the point where Sara' feet were placed in boiling water.

"Anything's worth a try" said Cath putting an arm on Archie's back as he zoomed in on Sara's right eye that glistened with tears. Cath turned her head seeing the pain in Sara's eyes while Archie altered the settings.

"I think I've got something," he said as Cath turned back to face a burry black object. After a few minutes altering the picture he managed to get what looked like a fuzzy CCTV picture of a video camera on a tripod.

"Sorry" said Archie apologetically knowing a blurred camera wasn't' going to get them anywhere he was hoping there would be a window.

"Thanks anyway" said Cath returning to Brass who looked surprisingly pleased with himself.

"I've got something," he said proudly holding out an e-mail to Catherine

"Dan Gordan lived in Florida" she smiled

"But no known address for three years" she finished not too sure why Brass was so happy.

"He owned a café that went under declared bankruptcy just before he dropped of radar"

"Yes" Cath still didn't' see why Brass was happy.

"Well I pulled up the records for the shop and on the insurance he had a beneficiary named if anything should happen to him it was to go to a John Gordan"

"Son?" asked Cath

"Not by Birth certificate fathers name unknown but I'm going with he was. He rented a apartment in Vegas for three months before his dad did an disappearing act"

"Where is he now?" asked Cath finally looking as pleased as Brass.

"Computers looking" replied Brass as the computer made an unhappy beeping noise.

"No current address" sighed Brass "bit strange that both him and his dad dropped off the radar at the same time"

"False names?" suggested Catherine

"So another dead end" sighed Brass sitting down looking ready to drop.

"If it is Dan, which asides from evidence on a CSI hunch we think it is why's his son disappeared and why did he I mean its convenient if you want to commit murder not to be known but unless he had a premonition of what Walter was going to do he couldn't have planned it" said Catherine thinking out loud.

"Well the tape said it was for Walter, it was on the news maybe it's someone copying him"

"That's not likely I mean if your going to be a copycat you don't start by kidnapping a CSI to much risk for most people unless their personally involved in it. And we know they've been watching some time from he photos of us and Sara specifically so they've not just decided to do it, it's been planned and if it was a copycat." Brass was cut of by Cath finishing his sentence for him

"You copy someone who's still around to get the blame" she fined "lets go see the others maybe there's something to tie Dan to this in the boxes" said Cath getting up

Warrick, Nick and Greg were sat going through boxes full of junk.

"I don't mean to sound defeatist but I don't know what I'm looking for how do I know if I find anything" sighed Greg

"Plans for houses, boxes anything like that," replied Nick not looking up from the pile of photos he was going through.

"We'll I'm going to have to go with the its his brother theory" said Warrick holding up a photo of two people "that defiantly looks like Walter and I'm seeing a family resemblance. You don't get old photo's like this going through the trash" he said pulling out a pile.

"Maybe he's taken her somewhere they used to live somewhere sentimental" suggested Warrick before realising he was grasping.

"Greg why don't' you go get us all a drink" suggested Nick getting him out he room.

"There's nothing," shouted Warrick hitting the box so it slid across the table once Greg had gone.

"We'll find her" reassured Nick

"Really because we don't have nay think to go on and times running out"

"You found me, you kept it together and you found me don't lose it now"

Warrick sighed looking away form Nick

"I didn't"

"You didn't what?" asked Nick

"I didn't hold it together I didn't find you I just happened to be the one with the shovel"

"Now man I know that's not true"

"It is you want to know the truth I fell apart I lost it at Greg at everyone. Sara found you she held it together. Cath went and tried to get Sam Braun to give her the money Grissom nearly got blown up delivering it. Sara held it together she found Kelly" he stopped turning to look at Nick "we had less than thirty minutes left and three nurseries where you could have been, Sara figured out which one man she found you not me"

Nick reached out and put a hand on Warrick's back

"You all found me and we'll all find Sara" he reassured as Greg came back in the room trailed by a unhappy looking Catherine and Brass.

"Nothing?" asked Nick

"Nothing Hodges phoned nothing on the clothes or rope from the hang man" sighed Cath sitting down and pulling up a box.

"Hey" a few minutes later and Nick began waving around a photo.

"Does this look familiar to you" he handed it to Catherine

"Yes that's it"

"What?" asked Greg excitedly

"That picture is where he filmed the first video with Sara but we still need a address" she said defeated

"Well here's one of the outside look familiar anyone" asked Nick handing the photo around

"Yer I know that used to be a village mostly minors who worked there and most of it was destroyed when the mines moved," said Warrick.

"Well now we've got something to go on "smiled Catherine

TBC…..


	7. Chapter 7

Grissom was sat watching Sara her ID card lay on the floor next to her and she had pulled her knees into her face again and was gently rocking herself. He feet were red raw and had large blisters on them, she had them raised from the floor clearly anything touching them sent pain through her. It was then he noticed her lips were moving. He took the mouse and zoomed in on her face.

"When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse "

He recognised them, she was singing. It was one of the songs she had on when she was driving. She'd brought him the album calming she was trying to educate his music taste he had told her she was turning into Greg. He leapt form the chair and ran to his office fumbling about he found the CD in his draw he ran back to he room grabbing Archie's stereo from the side he put the CD in flicking to the song she was singing.

He flicked through the book with the CD finding the words as they began to play around the room he fast-forwarded to where she was. Her lips moved in time with the music and he could almost hear her sing. She was rocking in time subconsciously with the beat trying to get rind of the fear causing her nails to dig into her knees as she had convinced herself the walls were closing in she sang louder trying to drown out her fear

"When the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?"

Grissom scanned the page looking to where she was. Quietly at first he began to sing wit her.

"Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you"

He could see tears running down her face and didn't realise they to were running down his as the song finished.

"Not bad" came Cath's voice form the doorway as the CD went onto the next track she stopped it.

Grissom wiped at his face with his sleeve.

"There in the layout room you'll want to look," said Catherine as he got up taking his CD out.

"You've got a duet partner" smiled Catherine at the computer screen sitting down "hope you realise I'm not singing" she added laughing partly at the fact she was talking to a screen but somehow it made her feel less useless if she did probably as singing with her made Grissom feel connected.

"Well what we got?" asked Grissom nearly running into the room.

"An address for where the video was filmed" said Warrick handing Grissom the photo as they all cleared out the room.

"Well done" said Grissom looking at it and following the others.

The drive there was a frustrating twenty minutes long. Nick drove with Greg flicking at the radio every few minutes, Grissom in the back tapping at the window so hard it was surprising it didn't fall through and Warrick taking up the final seat staring of into the distance.

"There" Nick pulled the car round just short of the house.

"There might be tracks" he said getting out and examining the floor.

"Got some, they'll need confirming but they look like the others" he said snapping pictures. "They end at the road again, no rubber marks they were taking their time" he observed while Grissom was printing the door handle and around it.

"What if he never left?" suggested Warrick "I mean he could have put her somewhere here that would explain why he wasn't in a hurry to leave"

"No" said Nick snapping more pictures.

"I've got two set's of prints going in and one coming out but with more of a indentation, I think he was carrying her"

"He burnt her feet he probably had to" said Greg hanging back behind Grissom waiting for him to open the door.

Slowly Grissom swung the door open, the room was empty but defiantly where the film came from. The only thing to indicate what had gone on there was a bowl of now warm water and a chair.

"Greg print the bowl," instructed Grissom looking around.

Grissom took charge of the chair noticing small bits of fibre caught in the splintering wood, the restraints he had used on Sara.

"I've got a blood drops," said Greg freezing near the bowl.

"Well Sara had a thick lip if she bit her tongue she probably spat it out, there's not enough to indicate any other injury" said Warrick examineing the small splatter of blood the floor while Nick went into the adjoining room.

"Hey" Nick reappeared holding a wooden beam

"Hey" he repeated himself when Grissom didn't move his focus from the chair. He could see her tied up scared and with this monster.

"GRISSOM" shouted Nick snapping him back. "You think this is relative" he asked holding the beam up.

"Until it isn't" replied Grissom in his usual cryptic answer.

"Was there anything else in there"? asked Warrick

"No this was it. Place is a mess there a couple of voids, the sinks clean and the kettle the place still gets power" said Nick labelling the beam.

"I've got a disturbance were the camera was" said Greg looking at three marks on the floor.

"I'll take these back to the lab and process them" said Greg as Nick handed him the beam.

"I'll go with see if I can find out anything about this house" said Warrick leaving Nick and Grissom to check the rest of the small house.

"GRIS" Greg practically jumped him as he and Nick arrived empty handed back at the lab. "I think we've got something," he said excitedly.

"What?" asked Grissom now paying attention

"Well Warrick found that the house used to belong to Dan Gordan and that beam Nick found is from a mine," he said almost in one breath.

"How do we know this?" asked Grissom following Greg into a room where Nick and Hodges were assembled.

"The beam contains trace of a lubricant Grenzae it used to be used to oil mine carts not sold commercially but only to companies Warrick checking it out," said Hodges.

Cath sat bolt upright as Sara lurched forwards for a minute she thought she was going to be sick. Sara had become more and more agitated

Sara began feeling the floor with her hands, she'd had enough of just sitting she needed to do something. She grabbed a small branch she found on the floor and crawled to the opposite wall. She began starching at it with the stick.

"Sara what you doing?" asked Catherine putting her coffee down.

Sara scratched deeper not wanting her message to corrode easily, she didn't' know how long before they found her. She froze momentary how long, would she still look like her or would they find soup. Sara fought back the bile rising in her throat as she saw her friends finding her remains.

"Come on Sara their good they'll find you," she told herself scratching her message again.

"Walter's brother" said Cath squinting, as the wall was only just visible on the feed "we know" said Cath reaching out and touching the screen.

Sara looked around maybe this could entertain her for a while stop the shacking in her hands. She felt cheated; Nick had been left a tape to record his goodbye's on she didn't get to say anything the last things she said to her friends would be what she said earlier. Then she realised she could leave them a message; she needed to leave them one. She began scratching under Walter's brother.

"It's not your fault," read Catherine as Sara's twig snapped she shuck her head as Sara turned to the other wall and began scratching with her are fingers.

The soil was hard and scrapped against Sara's hands but it made her feel better somehow the pain was a realise she'd tried screaming but it did nothing. Half way through and her clothes were stuck to her skin, the heat was stifling so she took her shoes and socks of throwing them to the side then rolled up her trousers to just below her knees before removing the white tee shirt she was wearing to reveal a white strappy top. Blood from her raw fingers stained the top as she discarded it.

It took nearly an hour to write out her message by the end her breathing was hard and ragged and the place felt like it was a hundred degrees with the trapped heat. Her whole body burned her muscles ached and her skin glowed red with heat. She wiped at the sweat of her forehead and sat back admiring her work she began laughing. She thought she'd lost the plot sat in her underground prison looking at the wall and wondering if her writing was neat enough to understand. Her fingers were red raw and bleeding but the pain barley registered. She suddenly realised that when Nick had been taken there had been a camera. Why wouldn't there be one now, he had made a point of letting everyone know earlier. She looked around but was unable to see the camera hidden above her. Instead she lay down as it hit her, this was how she was going to die. Her laughing subsided into sobs as she coughed laying on her back chocking sobs back she rolled to the side her body shaking she closed her eyes and wished for it to be over for her to go to sleep and never wake up.

Tears were running down Cath's face as her hand rubbed against the screen. Warrick placed a hand on her shoulder, as he looked at the person lying on the floor he would never have recognised her as Sara.

"She's claustrophobic" Said Archie appearing in the doorway "I'm surprised she managed to hold it together this long" he said putting a cup of coffee down and sitting in a chair.

"I didn't know," said Cath wiping at her eyes and grabbing piece of paper from the side.

"Yer, she got shut in the evidence cupboard one night found her in a state having a panic attack, I said I wouldn't' tell anyone but" he suddenly lent forwards "is that writing" he asked as Cath took a pen and nodded " a message" she said writing it down word for word

'Greg great CSI

Warrick ask Cath out

Nick settle down

Cath Linds is a credit

Grissom love knows no boundaries.

The last one was barley legible because her fingers had long given up.

"That's' a quote" said Archie looking at the piece of paper "it was form a recent case highlighted in these two teenagers book, I can't remember which. The girl was supposed to be having an arranged marriage but she was secretly seeing a boy from school, parents found out and killed him, she then committed suicide. Sara shouted that quote at Grissom and stormed out his office," said Archie looking confused "doesn't make much sense to me"

Catherine smiled "he's finally realised just hold on" she smiled telling Sara

Sara suddenly jolted and the screen went black

"Archie what's happened"? asked Cath as Archie began frantically cheeking wires.

TBC…… 

A/n the mien cart lubricant is mine I invented it all by myself ok so I made a name up!


	8. Chapter 8

Sara had been laid eyes closed when she felt something wet on her head. She looked up to see the beams had changed colour and were now dark brown and water logged. It was dripping from where soil was falling though onto her side. Sara rolled over as there was a loud crack and a sudden weight fell on her stunning her. She began coughing as soil fell all around her.

The picture came back Sara was laid coughing her legs now covered in soil. Her face was lit up along with the top half of her body. Two beams were bending above her looking ready to go at any minute

"GRISSOM" screamed Catherine

Rain was now falling on Sara's face. Looking up the sunlight hurt her eye's she could see the top was a long way up and slightly to the left of above her. There seemed to be another tunnel which was when Sara realised she was in a mine. She tried desperately to move her legs but the weight was too much. She rubbed her forehead trying to wipe some rain off only to find it was blood.

"Great" she sighed realising a beam must have hit her and explained why she had a headache. She was so close she could see an exit but couldn't move she began clawing at the soil but every time she touched it pain shot through her raw fingers but she kept going. Frantically pushing the dirt away with what little strength she had until her body finally gave out, she began seeing white spots in front of her eyes. The white spots danced around warning her she couldn't' stay awake much longer as they did when she pulled a triple and didn't eat. Her arms fell limp at her side as she gave into the darkness and her head lulled.

"Is she….." Greg started but couldn't' finish.

"No she fainted, exhaustion," said Cath watching the rise and fall of her chest with such intent that she may set fire to the screen.

"We've only got an hour left," said Warrick looking at his watch.

"No we haven't" said Grissom his heart seeming to have caught up after temporally stopping when he heard Cath scream.

"There's daylight," he pointed to where light shone on her flushed face. "That means she has fresh air, but they don't' look stable we need to get her out before they go" he said pointing to the broken beams.

"GRISSOM" Nick appeared in the room oblivious to the drama unfolding "oh my god what happened?" he asked looking

"Roof collapsed," said Warrick

"Is that a beetle?" asked Grissom looking at the jar in Nick's hand.

"Yes found it on that beam.

Grissom took the beetle from him and disappeared.

"GIL" Catherine and the others followed him leaving Archie to watch Sara.

"Got it" he had several books lying on the floor and one open on his desk. "This little fellow feeds on decaying wood"

"And that is good why"? Asked Greg confused.

"Well the wood in that shaft looked new, I assumed it was just a more recent mine" he said getting a map out "but it's got to be old for this fellow to be there feeding"

"Meaning someone replaced some rotten beams," said Catherine excitedly.

"Not that many people know how to replace them, but how do we know its not just maintenance?" asked Warrick

"If it was a working mine then putting someone in it your going to get noticed" said Greg grabbing a print out of mines in the Nevada desert.

"There's still too many," said Grissom sighing.

"WAIT" Cath shouted startled everyone "Dan, he trained as engineer, he'd have that sort of knowledge" said Catherine

"Ok see if he's ever worked any mines," said Grissom as Nick ran from the room. What felt like hours but actually a few minutes later he appeared "Dan Martin inspected the west highland demand mine in 1997 two years before it went out of commission" said Nick proudly.

"Ok call Brass were on our way"

"I'll stay see if I can find anything on the tunnels in that junk form the house" said Catherine as the others loaded up and headed out.

Catherine was sat with Archie boxes pilled around her feet flicking through bits of rubbish and newspapers. Occasionally looking up at the screen where Sara lay still unconscious the sunlight cast down on her face made her look like a sleeping angel if it wasn't for the small red cut across her forehead that was drying and turning a deep maroon colour.

"What we looking for?" asked Archie pulling a box over.

"Anything to do with mines, plans of them anything like that" said Cath flipping through pile of paper.

"What about articles?" asked Archie looking at a old newspaper heading reading 'mine accident?'

"Not unless it's got a plan of he tunnels," said Cath

Archie quickly skimmed the article as he put it down.

"Hey" Cath snatched the article up as Archie placed it down.

"What?" he asked confused. Cath began scanning the article after spotting a name.

"Oh god" Cath muttered under her breath before picking her phone up and dialling frantically.

"Cath" Came Grissom's reply from the other end.

"YOUR GOING THE WRONG WAY" shouted Cath down the phone at him causing him to brake suddenly sending the car and everyone in it into a spin.

TBC 


	9. times ticking

"Cath what do you mean?" asked Grissom his voice not the usual calm tone.

"Revenge he wasn't talking about Walter he was talking about his son, you need to be the other side of Henderson exit eighteen" instructed Catherine as Grissom spun the car around causing others to screech to a halt behind him.

"Cath why's he want revenge for his son" asked Nick shouting from the back of the car.

"Dan Gordon's son was killed in a mining accident eight years ago, it was investigated as criminal at first but there was insufficient evidence found, but I pulled the file and it looks like sabotage"

"I thought he didn't' have a son" said Warrick ignoring the cars that were honking at them as Grissom swerved from lane to lane.

"Kept their mothers name, but guess who the CSI on the case was"

"Who?" shouted Nick down the phone that was strapped to the front dashboard

"Ecklie"

"What!"

"Back when he was a level three, listen me and Brass are coming well probably get there the same time as you," said Cath

"Cath" shouted Grissom before she hung up

"How's she doing?" asked Grissom

Catherine looked over to the screen where Sara was beginning to stir again

"Ok" replied Cath before hanging up.

Grissom increased his speed not really caring the fact his driving was worse than Warrick's.

"There's lots of mines how do we know where to look we don't even have plans for he tunnels only entrances" said Greg frantically flipping through printed sheets in the back of the car.

"It's will we the one where his son died" replied Nick.

"How far away are we?" asked Greg quietly.

"Too far" replied Nick as Grissom speeded through the street of Vegas.

"Where we headed?" asked Brass as Catherine almost threw herself into the passenger side of his Taurus.

"You know the mining site about three miles form Henderson?" asked Cath as Brass pulled out the garage at speed.

"That's a lot of mines "he replied.

"Well I happen to have a good idea where to look" she said flipping her phone out

"Archie what's happening?" asked Catherine down the phone.

"Not much, she's awake but still out of it," replied Archie

"Ok call me if anything changes" said Cath hanging up and dialling another number.

"Hey Greg the printout of the mines you got have you got names?"

"Names?" asked Greg

"Names, numbers near each entrance there should be numbers"

"Yes"-said Greg flicking through pages.

"His son was killed in mine number five"

Greg and Nick flicked through the pages.

"There's nine entrances, so it's a big one" said Nick defeated "without the tunnels we don't' even know where to start looking"

"I'm working on that Hodges is getting the plans faxed over," replied Cath

"That's' still a lot of tunnels" said Warrick

"She's pretty close to the surface we know that and part of the mine is deep so we don't need to go to far, search and rescue coming but they could be another thirty minutes" said Cath relaying information Brass was giving her.

"See you in ten" said Cath hanging the phone up as it rang shrilly again

"Hello,"

"Cath it's Archie, is it raining yet?"

"No, what do you mean yet"

"Where Sara is it's raining. At fist I couldn't work out what was happing but then I realised there was raining coming in. listen Cath the mines not stable any more Sara's managed to move some of the dirt off herself but mores beginning to fall in"

"Were nearly there" replied Cath

"Cath has anyone told Sara's family?" asked Archie

"I asked Grissom earlier he said her emergency number was him her family weren't in contact" replied Cath hanging up and looking over to Brass show was weaving in and out the traffic no in Henderson.

"Give me a ball park figure Cath, how close to knowing where Sara is are we?" asked Brass. Silence filled the car for a minute

"Were watching for the big screen in the pub," replied Cath

"Oh"

"There's Grissom," said Cath pointing in front to where a Tahoe had swerved rather violently onto the quiet rod in front of them. They followed them onto an bumpy road and screeched to a halt at the gates of the abandoned mine where rain was now steadily falling on the windshield. Everyone got out at record speed Greg been in such a hurry he fell onto his hands and knees becoming tangled with the seatbelt.

"Ok entrances" shouted Cath as the rain increased in volume

"Nine" replied Greg holding the sheets that were folding in on themselves in the wind.

"Split up. Brass call patrol and search and rescue tell them we need bodies here now," shouted Grissom the rain now failing so fast his hair was sticking to his head. With that the group armed with shovels broke of in separate directions after looking at Greg's map. Warrick was the first to reach an entrance he couldn't' see any displaced dirt around the metal grate near the entrance.

Grissom was furthest away the others were becoming dots on the horizon but he could still amuck out them calling out for Sara. The cold and wind made his arms numb and his vision blurred through the rain. Suddenly to his left he noticed something. He didn't' know what caught his attention but something stopped him dead in his tracks, in the distance he could see something. He changed his route and started running towards what was becoming clear as a ditch in the ground. As he got closer he realised he was running next to tyre track.

"HEY OVER HERE " he shouted to the people behind him but no one was close enough to hear him so he grabbed his radio and shouted down it. Within seconds he had reached the entrance and without a moments hesitation he bent down beside it going in feet first the dirt began crumbling around him

"Sara, Sara can your hear me" he shouted as the wet dirt gave him little support and he fell about a foot into a tunnel

"Grissom?" came a weak voice. It echoed around and he couldn't make out where it was coming from. The rain was failing faster and casing more and more dirt to fall in on Grissom who was on his hands and knee bent down in a small entrance tunnel.

"Sara" he called out for her again this time he could make out the reply

"Gris"

He crawled forwards been careful where he put his hands knowing how unstable the floor he was crawling on was. Suddenly he saw a beam sticking sideways up and light and rain failing on front of him from where the tunnel had collapsed. In seconds he was leaning over blocking out he light and rain that was failing on Sara.

She was laid on her side the dirt that had fallen in on her was turning to mud.

"Hey" came Sara's croaky greeting to Grissom as there was a load creak given out a beam and suddenly gave way Sara lurched a inch downwards.

"Sara" Grissom threw his hand out instinctively towards her. There was another loud crack as the cavern that Sara was trapped in gave way and a cloud of dust and dirt engulfed their vision.

**TBC ……….. sorry another cliff hanger, I promise there wont be anymore! **


	10. relief

"Grissom, Sara" Catherine was shouting herself hoarse at the entrance where they had been running to when they saw Grissom disappear down the next thing they had heard was him shouting Sara's name then a bang and now nothing.

As the dirt cloud cleared Grissom was laid flat on the floor of the tunnel above Sara dirt and mud causing him to be angled downwards into the pit that had opened up in front of him. But the main cause of him slipping forwards was the weight clinging onto his arm. As the ground gave way Sara had been freed form the dirt that encased her legs and was now hanging above what looked to be a twenty-foot drop.

"Sara I need to pull you up this is giving way" shouted Grissom

"You can't" replied Sara her voice barley there.

"What the hells going on?" shouted Nick frustrated as Warrick got harnessed up.

"I'm going to find out" he replied handing one end of the rope to Greg who wrapped it around a metal pole and got ready to relay Warrick.

"Be careful," instructed Catherine as they saw Brass and several officers approaching them. Warrick made his way into the tunnel in front of him he could just make out a blurred figure in the distance from where he was they looked laid possibly unconscious.

"Cath get a ambulance," shouted Warrick through the opening as he made his way towards them.

"Sara don't' you dare let go" shouted Grissom grabbing her with his other hand trying to get a better grip.

"But"

"No buts don't' let go. I'm not letting you go," he shouted wedging himself against the side with his legs.

"Sara can you get your legs onto the side maybe climb?" asked Grissom as he slipped further towards the edge so his shoulder stuck out over the drop.

Sara reached her legs towards the side causing her to swing and drop slightly from his grip with the second swing she hit the side clambering with her feet at the soil that was falling away.

"After three pull yourself up ok" said Grissom as Sara managed to get one foot stuck to the side.

"Owe, two three."

With all his strength Grissom pushed himself backwards with his elbows. Sara scrambled with her legs at the side as she was lifted pulling her arms painfully at there sockets. The movement had been too much for the old beams and they gave way again this time on top and the supporting sides.

There was a loud crash and a cloud of dirt appeared just right of where Cath Nick and Greg were standing suddenly tension pulled Greg and he had to lean back to prevent the rope pulling him forwards.

"Oh god" Cath and Nick ran towards the cloud as the ground gave way where the cloud had come form. There in a small muddy hole was Warrick lent back against the wall the rope he had been attached to now hooked onto Grissom's belt. In a muddy state on the edge of the collapsing tunnel was Grissom his strong arms wrapped around Sara's body his lips pressed against hers.

"Medic's" shouted Catherine to where the officer sand bras had stopped just short of them. With a little encouragement Grissom released his grip on Sara.

A Medic rushed to Sara's side. Tears were running down her face and she still had one hand gripped onto Grissom's shirt her body seemed unwilling to let go. Pain shot through her as one medic took her raw hands.

"Are you coming with us?" one man asked Grissom as they lifted Sara onto a gurney and covered her with a blanket.

Grissom nodded words having failed him.

"Were going to desert palms if you want to follow" the other medic told Brass who seemed to be the most composed of the group. Catherine had tears running down her face in relief with Warrick's hand placed comfortingly on her shoulder. Greg was gripping onto the rope in his hands unable to let go. While Nick was stood realising what it felt like to be on the other side to watch as your friend was taken away.

"Come on I'll drive" Brass had to practically load everyone into his Tahoe

At the hospital Sara had a couple of stitches put in her forehead and her hands and feet were dressed and wrapped in bandages that seemed to glow white compared to the muddy and ripped clothes she was in. After a lot of argument Sara finally put a gown on. Grissom had been whisked away as a doctor wanted to check him over but he was now allowed into Sara's room. She was sat on the bed her pale skin matching the crisp with bandages on both hands and feet. Although it wasn't hot Sara hadn't put the sheets over her not wanting anything restricting her. She had an IV with fluids going into her right arm.

"How are you doing?" asked Grissom standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Ok, thanks for finding me," said Sara not too sure what to do as Grissom walked over and sat on one the end of the bed.

There was a moment's silence each just looking at the other not knowing what to do or say until Sara broke the silence

"It's ok" she started looking at him "emotions running high and everything, I understand I wont say anything else about it ok" Sara offered trying to get some sort of reaction out of Grissom who had taken to staring at the floor.

"I don't' want to forget it" he said looking directly into her eyes. "That was one of the best things I've ever done, I don't ever want to forget it……..I want to do it again" he finished leaning in and placing his lips on hers.

"Which room did they say?" asked Greg wrestling with a bunch of flowers they had hastily brought for the gift shop in the hospital entrance.

"This one" Brass froze in the door way

"What?" asked Nick as everyone pushed to look in the small window on the door.

"Oh that's not right," moaned Greg "it should be me" he joked getting hit by Cath

"Come on" she pushed Warrick away from the door

"Hey I thought you wanted to see Sara" he protested

"They've waited six years to do that, I think we can wait five minutes," replied Cath. Greg placed the flowers in the door handle and left with the rest to go get some coffee and come back later. As he went Brass took one more peek through the door. There sat in he bed Grissom and Sara's arms entwined around each other kissing.

THE END Well that was a bit fluffy at the end wasn't it! Let me know what you think………and I may do a sequel depends on what you think 


End file.
